Who I Really Am
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Mikey's actually a girl! She has been hiding her gender for years and has developed a crush on Raph. 2012 series. RaphxFemale!Mikey, DonniexApril, LeoxKarai.


_** OMG! I haven't uploaded a story or new chapter in a while. Did you guys miss me? If not, then oh well because I'm back and hopefully I'm staying for as long as usual before my major (not really, but long enough that it feels like it) disappearance. I'm still so sorry guys. I plan on updating What's Going On Here? in a couple of days so keep your eyes out. Yes, I'm bringing another new story into the picture even though I have a lot of unfinished stories already. Don't hate me, I just like to write down lots of stories no matter if others are finished or not. I can make a promise though: I'm currently working on a Pokémon story and will post the prologue sometime today hopefully and that this story right here will be the last new story for Ninja Turtles until I can finish up all of my other incompletes, or at least finish most of them and such. Now that I know some of you probably still hate or forgive me, I give you my newest story idea:**_

_ Splinter weakly opened his eyes and looked around the dimly lit cell he was currently staying in. Many times has he seen the Shredder, and many times the Shredder tortured him in revenge and knowledge of where his sons were. Of course, Splinter would never say a word. He kept silent, even as the pain increased every day to make him scream, but he wouldn't make a sound. He vowed that he would protect his sons, even at the cost of his life. That was a vow he was never going to break, even as he sat in a cold, dark, wet cell where his blood has dried onto the floors and walls._

_ His ears twitched as he heard two pairs of light footsteps, both seem to be dragging something or someone, and a pair of heavy, clanking footsteps he recognized as the Shredder's. Soon enough, Shredder appeared in the doorway. Splinter watched as his enemy walked closer to him and lifted the rat's face up to stare him in the eyes._

_ "Hello, Hamato Yoshi. I'm so glad you are awake at this very moment." Shredder's eyes twinkled with amusement, glee and just plain evil. Splinter narrowed his eyes in anger and pain. Shredder chuckled as he stood up straight. "Too bad I'm done with you for now-" Splinter's eyes narrowed even more. "-since I managed to capture a new prisoner who might help." Shredder turned to the door. "Bring in the turtle!"_

_ Splinter's eyes widened in fear, believing that Shredder has finally captured one of his sons, until his could make out a little of the turtle's outline. It was a mutant turtle, like his sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, but it was a female. The proof was the long hair that went down half of her shell and the fact that she was much sleeker than a male._

_ Shredder chuckled again. "Don't you recognize her, Yoshi? I'm surprise. I knew your baby girl all those years ago died with your wife, but now you can't recognize your newer daughter?" _

_ Splinter shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Shredder! I have four sons now, none of which I know of, is a daughter of mine!"_

_ "Fool! This is one of your sons! I guess he had a trick to hide his real true self from you and his brothers." Shredder threw a ring in front of Splinter, a ring that Splinter himself has heard of before. It was the " Hensō no ringu" or known in English, the "Ring of Disguise." It was made to hide one's race, gender or anything else that could help trick anyone. "It appears," Shredder continued. "That your son is your daughter."_

_ Splinter looked up at the young female turtle again. Now a little closer, he could see that she had blonde hair and bright, baby blue eyes. She had freckles and a very young and innocent look to her._

_ Splinter blinked before sobbing. He actually had a daughter. He was happy, yet angry his son would hide this from him. The female turtle looked at the rat master._

_ "Sensei…" The words sounded so scared and childish to his ears._

_ Shredder sighed. "As touching as this is, I believe we have matters to attend to." He turned and left the room, being followed by the two Foot ninjas and a dragged female turtle._

_ Splinter shook angrily. "No! Leave her alone! Stop! No!"_

Master Splinter opened his eyes, which were filled with fear and worry. Sitting up, he called the name of the turtle in his dream. "MICHELANGELO!"


End file.
